Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Starryeyed Q
Summary: Delightfully sappy, lol. Who cares? I like it! This is just a look a Goku's thoughts and reflections on his relationship with Chichi the night before the Cell Games. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing is the... Interwoven song^_^ R&R!!!


"Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"   
By Saiyeness Queen  
Don't Wanna Miss a Thing written by Aerosmith  
  


**_Okay. This is my first ever song fic, so I hope is doesn't suck. I just had a sudden inspiration that could not be ignored. It's the night before the Cell Games and it's just my interpretation of Goku and his reflections on his relationship with Chichi._**  
  
Goku flared into a Super Saiyen before he and Chichi fell away from each other in a tangle of sheets. He placed one last kiss on her lips and felt her fall asleep against his body.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure   
  
He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept in his arms. Her pale, beautiful face was bathed in moonlight and looked so peaceful in his embrace. He knew he didn't deserve her. All his screw-ups… His thoughts ran in circles when he expanded on it. He was also selfish without meaning to be; taking their son to train, leaving for long periods of time to train himself. He had always promised to be a better husband and never truly managed it. He never even got his driver's license for crying out loud. She may have yelled, but he had to keep himself from laughing. Even when she was angry with him he loved her with all his heart, and when she saw this in his eyes she'd whip out her frying pan and try to beat it out of him. Little did he know that she only did that to keep herself from kissing him right then and there.  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
He felt sleep approaching in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. He now used his superior strength to stay awake and stare into the face of his one true love. She had told him to go and fight this monster, but he knew she had other feelings. He was really much smarter than he appeared to be, just too naïve for his own good. He wondered if he would die tomorrow. What would she think then? He had promised her he would come home, and he could never come to such a thing as breaking a promise to Chichi. At least on purpose… He knew he had hurt her in the past with his excessive training and his downright stupidity. He had swore he would never leave her again. One way or another, he was going to keep that promise.  
  
Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
  
He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He leaned down, buried his nose in her hair, and breathed in the undefined scent with his acute Saiyen nose. He savored it until he could taste it, and held onto it so hard, a single tear formed in the corner of his eye before disappearing. He turned his head so his cheek was pressed against her silky ebony strands. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of her tresses against his face. He stroked her soft fair skin with one large hand and laid his other arm across her stomach. He wanted everything to disappear. Cell, death, guilt, everything. All he wanted was here and now. Forever. He kissed her hair and tightened his grasp. Perhaps if he never let go of her, he would never have to leave…  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
"Goku?" She murmured.   
"I'm sorry I woke you, Chichi."   
"It's alright, Goku-sa. I'd rather be awake with you, than asleep without you." She turned on her side and pressed her body to his. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.   
"Goku, why do you have to leave me?" Why did she have to ask that again? It tore his heart out trying to explain. If he didn't protect the world, who would? He HAD to get stronger. He HAD to. Every new threat was stronger than the last and only he seemed to have the strength to stand up to them. Except perhaps Gohan… But Chichi being wouldn't be able to take another who would leave her for the battle's call in an instant. She just wouldn't be able to take it.   
"Chichi, I just want to say… I'm sorry. For everything."   
"Oh Goku, you can't help being who you are." In those few sleepy words, she had said so much.  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you   
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
for all the rest of time  
Baby, baby  
  
She kissed him dreamily, before placing her head under his chin and lightly kissing his neck from the side of her mouth.   
"No more, Chichi. You're too tired." Goku whispered, stroking her cheek.   
"But Goku, it might be our last night together. I might never see you ever again. I want to at least try…"  
"Don't talk like that! You will see me-" Goku began, until he felt a small drop touch his skin, and come to rest in the dip of his collar bone. He put his finger to it and tasted the salty tear. He slowly put both his hands on his wife's shoulders and transferred some of his ki into her. Chichi's eyes snapped open as energy pumped through her veins. She smiled and crawled to rest over him as heat pulsed between them. She leaned down and kissed him softly, then passionately as he ran his hands down her back….  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Chichi was asleep again and Goku was on the verge of it. Guilt was nothing now, he knew for sure that she had forgiven him although she had no reason to. He also knew that nothing could possibly replace nor even come close to matching someone like Chichi. He blinked, then smiled. He placed his large palm on her stomach and closed his dark eyes. He had discovered something. He realized that now, whether or not he made it home tomorrow, he could keep his promise to Chichi. He would never leave her, since he had left some of himself behind. His thoughts drifted to Gohan, but he pushed them aside when he began thinking about his power. He now only thought about how much he loved Gohan, how much he loved Chichi, and how much he would love their new child…  
He smiled one last time.  
"Let's call him Goten." With these words, she stirred only for a moment.  
"Hn?"  
"Nothing. I love you Chichi. I always will."  
"I love you too, Goku." They fell asleep together at these last words, their hearts beating in unison, their souls melted together, and their love strong. Forever.  
  
**_Alright, so how was it? I think I like doing song fics, but I'm not sure until I find out if I'm even good at em! So gimme feedback and read the sequel. It's B/V. Same night. Also: Read my other fics! I need readers cuz I just started!_**  



End file.
